


waterproof

by spacekiddgray



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Lot of Gay, Angst?, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tags will be added as we go, Trans Mettaton, a lil sad, bring ur gay suggestions here, sort of, supportive Papyrus, tbh this has become a "suggest something and ill write it in a day" fic, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekiddgray/pseuds/spacekiddgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the worst of it isn't that he was forcefully outed. it wasn't that he had fallen from the popular group. it wasn't even that his ride stopped talking to him. it was that it was raining today, and he hadn't worn waterproof mascara</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen i meant to stop writing so much fanfic and work on my actual novel but im in hell
> 
> also in my opinion 1hp sans = always sick sans lmao

Everyone has a bad month every now and then. Everyone has a week or two of their life where things don’t go well, no matter what it is. Mettaton knew this, except, he was expecting his worst weeks to look a lot different than this. To sum it up: he had been outed forcefully during school one day when a kid started to ask him why he dressed so weird for a guy. It didn’t piss Mettaton off at first, but by the tenth minute of “but why?”’s, he was pretty fucking salty. He ended up saying something along the lines of ‘maybe I was born a girl’ in a tone that was a little too snarky and rumors caught on quickly. After everyone started questioning what was going on in Mettaton’s pants, he shamefully admitted to being a girl (at least, biologically) and it got worse from there. The popular kids were too weirded out to talk to him (their wording exactly) and most people started to treat him different. He hadn’t been kicked out of drama, though, which was the only thing he really cared about. In all honesty, he was pretty upset about this all. His parents were loving and supporting, but he needed friends to support him, too. He refused to let anyone see that part, though. He’d be dead before people knew he was both sad _and_ trans.

Today wasn’t any more shitty than normal. He ate in the bathroom for the most part because he couldn’t handle eating alone, and he sat up front in class so he could at least pretend like other people didn’t exist. His makeup was nothing less than perfect at any given moment.. In reality, he probably looked the best during these past weeks compared to any other time in his life. It was a little sad. The school day was over before he really bothered to notice, and then he realized it was raining. It wouldn’t have been bad if he had woken up to a full container of waterproof mascara, but he was fresh out of that this morning, and he had gone with something shitty and very much _not_ waterproof. He sighed at this fact, knowing he’d have to face it one way or another. He went inside to see if there was an umbrella he could snag from the lost and found, and to his luck, there was one there. He felt as if this somehow signified his luck getting better, and he headed right back into the chilly afternoon with a small smile on his face. He was still getting used to walking home. He refused to take the bus, but his ride had stopped talking to him after he was out. It wasn’t a long walk, really, it was just something he’d rather not do.

Of course, just as he was beginning to think that maybe somehow things were going to get good, they had to get bad again. He was walking quietly, listening to his music and not bothering a soul when a car suddenly sped by him, effectively dousing him in dirty water. He was stunned, barely hearing whatever slurs were thrown his way as his makeup started to run. After a moment or two, it all caught up to him, and he sniffled quietly before closing the umbrella. He’d rather get clean water all over him versus the muddy water that was currently stuck to his clothes. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clean up anything running down his face as he trudged down the road. After a few minutes, he decided to just head into some shop and call his mom or something, because suddenly his determination had disappeared. Now he really did look sad, and it was probably the worst thing to happen so far. He slipped into a local coffee shop, recognizing it as the place that one weirdly-named kid worked at. His name was Papyrus or some other font. That was all Mettaton knew about him, that and the fact that the other boy was pretty cute. However, he sat down on one of the couches quickly in an attempt to keep himself unnoticed, not wanting to be seen by anyone who had any clue who he was.

“Oh, whose that over there? Oh my god, _Mettaton_?” Well, looks like that plan backfired pretty hard. He put on a smile, rubbing at his face one last time before glancing up. It was that cute kid he had mentioned before, with the font for a name. He looked a little distressed, as if some celebrity had just walked into his brother’s shitty coffee shop. Well, Mettaton couldn’t say that it wasn’t flattering, but he could also say it was the last way he wanted to be treated right now. He took a deep breath, trying to convince himself to keep it together. This poor kid didn’t deserve to hear about his shitty day and deal with the breakdown he was fighting off.

“Hello,” Mettaton managed, his voice shaking just a little. “Sorry to be intruding like this, just… I got a little wet.”

“A little? You’re soaked! I saw those guys speeding by and splashing water everywhere, did they do that to you?” he asked, coming over from behind the counter to examine how much water Mettaton was getting on the couch.

“Y-Yeah… Oh, god, I should get up. I’m so sorry. I just wanted a place to go that wasn’t cold or wet so I could call my mom,” Mettaton said, mildly panicking.

“No, no! It’s fine, really, these couches are older than anything in here and Sans covered them in this weird thing that makes them easier to clean- Anyways! Hello! I am Papyrus. Are you okay? I recognized you from school. Do you want a towel and maybe some hot chocolate?” he asked, speaking very fast and very loud. Mettaton was a little put-off by it, but he made no comments on that matter.

“A towel would be nice. I don’t know about the hot chocolate, though. I don’t have any money with me and… I bet you’re probably going to make me drink it for free or something.”

Papyrus nodded with a grin that looked like it might hurt his face. Mettaton replied with a sigh, but then gave his okay anyway and let the other boy run off and bring him things. He felt bad about making Papyrus do that, but he realized that he probably would have done it whether Mettaton said yes or no. While he waited for a towel, he tried to get himself as far away from the couch as he could without actually getting up, not wanting to cause any problems with the couch.

He was even more disgruntled when he saw another figure coming downstairs along with Papyrus. It was probably that older brother that apparently everyone loved, but Mettaton obviously didn’t know him. All he knew was that this was just another person who would be seeing him in his worst moments. Papyrus had a few towels and hurried over to Mettaton while the other person went to begin the hot chocolate. Mettaton got up and took a towel, drying himself off to the best of his ability while Papyrus cleaned up all the spots that he had gotten wet. He had a faint flush on his face from how flustered he felt, but Papyrus must’ve either not noticed or not cared. He eventually felt that he was dry enough to sit down again, and once he did he more or less curled in on himself and avoid making eye contact. However, despite his attempts to eradicate himself from the visible plane, the other teenager sat next to him and patted his shoulder.

“Don’t feel so down, Mettaton! I’m sure they didn’t entirely mean to cover you in water, and even if they did, who cares? They’re just proving that you’re better than them. You also didn’t really make that much of a mess. It would have been worse if we hadn’t been doing this all day, it’s been pouring out since school started!” Papyrus attempted to console the sad teenager beside him. Mettaton really did appreciate it, but…

Something about hearing those compliments from someone as nice and unheard of as Papyrus made it hurt even worse. For some stranger to still insist that he was better than anyone else made his heart ache in a weird way, and now he was struggling to not cry. He was sad, his makeup was gone, and his hair was a mess. He was everything that his definition of pretty wasn’t.

“I’ve spent all of high school trying to make myself seem like royalty, all for it to come crashing down because someone realized that I used to be a girl. Who even cares? God, now I’m sounding like my stupid cousin who’s pissed all the time, but it’s true! Why does my gender matter at this point? I’m so close to being done with all of high school, a-and… Now I can’t even fake being pretty,” he said, not realizing that he was unloading all of his issues onto this stranger who hadn’t asked for his life troubles.

“Well, I can see why you’re so upset. I can’t say I know how you feel in terms of gender, but I can imagine how coming out and being treated this way would feel,” Papyrus said. “We have all seen it before, haven’t we? Someone comes out and loses all of their awful friends, and in the end they wind up with a wonderful life. Maybe this is a part of your story arc?”

Mettaton wasn’t sure if Papyrus knew how into theater he was, or if he was maybe just a secret genius with finding ways to motivate people, but either way he felt a little better almost instantly. Maybe he was right? How was Mettaton supposed to know if this was just all part of some kind of plan and better things were just on their way? He didn’t! He smiled faintly and glanced over at Papyrus, trying to shape his hair into drying into it’s normal state.

“You’re good at comforting people,” he said softly, giving him a soft, yet warm smile. The other boy seemed very excited about this compliment.

“I really try! Now, I think it would be a wonderful idea if you maybe came upstairs and got a blanket to keep warm. It’s very dangerous to be wet and cold, you could get sick!” Papyrus insisted. “Also, I may or may not want to hear more about what happened to you. As you have vaguely confirmed, you don’t have many friends. That would be rude of me to point out, but I am offering to fill the position of your first wonderful friend!”

Mettaton was a little confused by the offer, not sure if it was creepy or cute, but hearing what came after the offer convinced him that Papyrus was actually the start of the good things in his life. He’d never met anyone this genuine and sweet before today, and he knew that he would have never met Papyrus in his old situation. He nodded in response, realizing that his new friend was waiting patiently for him to answer.

“Darling, that sounds like the best thing I’ve been offered this whole week,” he said softly with a very Mettaton™ smile. The other teenager looked like he had just been given the best news of his life, and that only changed when his brother came over with two cups of hot cocoa. Mettaton put on his most polite smile, realizing that it was suddenly very important for him to make a good impression.

“Here ya go, kids. How’s it going, uh, Mettaton? I think that’s what your name was, right?” Sans asked with a smile, looking surprisingly tired. He seemed like he was sick, but not the contagious kind of sick. He handed them their drinks and sat down across from them in one of the chairs.

“Yeah, that’s me. And… Um, what would be your name?” he asked, sitting up straighter as he tried to get more comfortable with this situation.

“I’m Sans, his older brother,” the shortest of the group replied, leaning back and covering a little cough. “Don’t mind me, I’m always sick. You two should go upstairs and get comfy. I’ll take over the shop.”

Papyrus nodded and shot up, taking Mettaton’s hand. He pulled the other boy over to and up the stairs, making sure neither of them spilled their drinks. It was really good cocoa, after all. Mettaton wasn’t listening as he was pulled into the other teen’s room, too busy stuck in his thoughts. He vaguely registered that it wasn’t that important anyway, he was just rambling about movies. He was busy thinking about how perfect this set up was and how comfortable it was in Papyrus’ room and how much he loved his blankets and how warm he was when he leaned on him. He hardly noticed that it was dark out until Papyrus told him it was six P.M., and even then he didn’t care. He called his mom who let him spend the night, and from then on he let himself indulge in the beginning of his character arc.

 

-

 

They started dating about two months after they met. Mettaton had fallen in love with the bright-eyed, dorky, happy Papyrus in about a week, which was probably a new record for him. He fell hard, too. Every morning he’d text him and he’d spend as much of his day with Papyrus, either by coming over to his shop or texting him all day. He spent every weekend up in his room doing homework with him. It was honestly amazing that Papyrus didn’t get the hint, but Sans reassured Mettaton that everyone knew what was going on. That was about three weeks after they had met. Sans had originally been vaguely disapproving, mostly due to his protective habits, but he quickly accepted Mettaton as an eventual addition to their family. The conversation was surprisingly not awkward. It was something like this; after convincing Mettaton to stay downstairs for a moment, Sans jumped to it quickly.

“You know, we all know you like him. And, uh… To put it simply, he likes you too. A lot. He might not show it in the most conventional ways, but he talks about you whenever you’re not around. And I don’t think I’ve heard him talk about anything else. I’m not confessing for him or anything, I just want you to know. I think you’ll make each other happy.”

And that was more or less it. After that, things slowly fell into place. Mettaton made his flirting more direct and Papyrus was a bit bolder with his own. They became a couple before anything was official, but that didn’t matter to them. Mettaton asked the question while they were in the middle of a kiss’n’cuddle session, and Papyrus responded with a laugh and a “well, I think everyone would be happier that way”, which made them both giggle for a few moments. After that, they were a couple. Everything wasn’t better for Mettaton. He had made friends with Papyrus’, but he was still heavily made fun of for being trans. It became much more manageable with a group of friends who not only respected his pronouns, but also made it a big deal that everyone else  do the same. Still, it was another thing that added to his sad thoughts at mightnight(™?), and sometimes he got really sad. At the very least, he had Papyrus around to assure him that he definitely _could_ be sad and pretty. And, every now and then, Papyrus would buy him waterproof mascara in ‘an attempt to help you stay pretty in every situation, according to your own standards’. He always gave his boyfriend a kiss for that and assured him of one thing;  

“It’s you, darling, that keeps me pretty. You’re my waterproof mascara.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mild transphobia but it gets knocked the fuck down 
> 
> lunch isn't always bad, but when it's bad, it's awful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to make just one chapter but look at me   
> this chapter isnt as super cute but someone suggested papyrus standing up for mettaton and i just !!!!  
> more cute shit to come soon

Not everything was perfect, obviously. There were many ways where life was still different for Mettaton and everyone who chose to positively interact with him. His new friends often got a lot of shade for being so supportive, but all of them individually agreed it was worth it. Not only did this give them all a chance to throw some shade back (which Frisk was surprisingly good at), but they also all got to be very comfortable because they were constantly proving to each other that they were there for support. When Frisk and Napstablook told everyone that they were some sort of nonbinary (agender in Frisk’s case and Napstablook was still questioning), it was almost like they celebrated. Mettaton was convinced they could make some kind of ‘breaking the binary’ club, but he laughed about it when everyone thought he was joking. They were a close knit group. In all, there was Frisk, who was a freshman but still somehow got everyone together and everyone liked them, Napstablook, who was a sophomore and a lowkey DJ, Shyren, who was also a sophomore and was in drama, and Mettaton and Papyrus. Sometimes they had other people in their group for the day, like Aaron or Woshua (better known as Woshy) (no one was quite sure where he got his name from, but everyone was a little too scared to ask), but normally it was just them. 

The worst days overall were the days where more than one of them was missing. Today in particular, Mettaton was the only one gone, but he took up the space of at least three people. Papyrus was also a little less energetic because he was worried that Mettaton had the plague or something. He had been gone for two days now! It was getting bad. At least they had both Woshy and Aaron to help spice things up a little. 

“...And that’s why I’ve decided not to go to parties anymore,” Aaron concluded his story about how he accidentally knocked out a tooth while trying to outlift someone while drunk at some party. Everyone but Woshy and Napsta laughed (Napsta did, but they had the softest laugh in the entire world, no doubt), and Shyren told them a story about how someone had nearly broken all of the set they had built in drama. Everything was going as normal as usual, but when that story was done, Woshy spoke up.

Now, to be fair, Woshy was probably the most straight edge kid in the group, at least in terms of gender and whatnot. He was straight and a cis male, which was fine, but he was also the least educated at their table. He could pass as a normal high school boy, but he also was a little… Strange. The OCD was fine, everyone could handle keeping as many things clean, including their conversations, but he also had a deep passion for bird watching and he had an array of strange pets at home. He hated most genres of music besides a few sub genres, and overall he seemed to dislike everything. Possibly including himself? No one knew. They just accepted him. Given all these descriptions, one could take that he would be most prone to fucking up pretty bad in their books. 

“So, can someone explain to me why Mettaton still dresses like a boy? I thought we confirmed that she was a girl?” Wow, look at that. He fucked up. Pretty bad. 

It was silent for a solid minute. Even Aaron, the most stereotypical jock anyone could know, had an easier time understanding this than Woshua. This wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen, if it was the first time. Papyrus was the first one who made a noise, and it was him clearing his throat. 

“Woshua, I’m going to have to ask you to get this through your head. I have explained this, Mettaton himself has explained this, and I’m sure everyone else has made their efforts. Mettaton is a boy. That’s final. It doesn’t matter what parts he has, he says he is a boy and that’s what we call him here. Frisk is agender, so we use they, and Napstabook is questioning and we will change our use of pronouns as they see fit. If this is too hard of a concept for you to grasp, I ask that you stop sitting at our table. It is not the first time you have made this mistake, but it is quite offensive and you’re honestly much luckier that it is just us who are sitting here and not Mettaton,” Papyrus ranted in what seemed to be one whole breath. Frisk nodded firmly after and Woshua blinked before frowning. 

“Fine, this table was dirty anyway,” he said, standing up and leaving without even taking his plate. No one was really upset by this. Woshua was always rude about something. (Really, he always called Napstablook’s music garbage and told Shyren her singing sucked). 

“I wish I would’ve recorded that,” Shyren said, making them all laugh again. Frisk patted Papyrus’ should in a proud way. 

“I thought Papyrus was actually going to fight him for a sec. It was super awesome, tho I don’t think Woshua would have stood a chance. Your muscles aren’t like mine, but that kid is tiny,” Aaron said. 

“We’re luck he’s a femenist,” Napstablook said with an actually audible laugh. “We’ve all got our backs covered if someone even thinks about using the wrong pronoun.”

Soon after that, the bell rang and they all threw away their half eaten lunches. It was really gross today, and Papyrus personally thought that it would have been the worst lunch in a long time if he hadn’t spoken up.

 

Shyren told Mettaton what had happened through a text, and later that day when Papyrus went over to his house to tell his boyfriend what he missed, because no text could get the amount of words he needed to explain a whole day, he got an extended hug and an extra loving Mettaton. (Though, it’s still not confirmed that it was because he stood up for him. It might have just been the fever.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LITERALLY I CRINGED WHEN I HAD TO WRITE WOSHUA USING 'SHE'   
> thank god for angry femenist paps   
> i never intended to make woshua a piece of shit but he rly fits the whole rude thing 
> 
>  
> 
> also it wasnt the fever tbh


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans gets sick and mettaton handles the damage 
> 
> another suggestion!! keep 'em coming tbh, it's very helpful!!

Sometimes Mettaton had to be the supportive one. It wasn’t often that Papyrus was upset about anything, but there were a few things that could make him cry. Some of it was cute things, like chick flicks and he sometimes cried because of how happy he was, but then other times it was a lot sadder. Today was the kind of day where it was a lot sadder. Mettaton knew something was wrong when it took Papyrus a total of ten minutes to reply back to his morning text. Papyrus was usually up before him on most days, and if he didn’t already send a text, he replied back within a minute. And, if Mettaton hadn’t already been worried when he had to wait so long, that actual text made it even worse. 

_ ‘My brother was very sick this morning and I had to call an ambulance. I don’t think I’ll be coming to school today. I’m sorry if I worried you, I’m fine.’ _

He found it very endearing that Papyrus had tried so hard to keep him from freaking out, but he ended up doing so anyway. He had about a hundred different questions to ask, but all he did was try and finish doing his makeup nicely before sending  _ ‘okay, I hope you’re doing all right. I’m coming to see you after school.’ _ It wasn’t much, but it was all he could do, because his parents were surely going to lecture him on how school was more important that his relationship if he asked to stay home. He did explain to them what happened, and before he left they gave him permission to have Papyrus stay over until Sans was better. Once again, his parents were proving just how cool and understanding they were. He’d have to tell them that eventually. 

During school, Mettaton made a plan with everyone to help keep Sans’ shop running while was sick, so Papyrus didn’t have to work but they could still be sure to get some money. Shyren was the one who they agreed should be the replacement manager during this time because she was probably the most responsible. Mettaton would be busy with his boyfriend, so he was mostly excluded from working. They even managed to get Aaron to help. It eased Mettaton’s nerves to have a plan like this worked out, knowing that it would help take the stress off of Papyrus. He felt like he was being a great boyfriend, and overall just a good person. All of his friends were good people, too. When the school day was finally over, he hurried over to the shop and let himself in. It wasn’t locked because they had another lady working there, too. Her name was Toriel and she was apparently a kindergarten teacher. She worked half days, so she was usually at work here later at night or during weekends. However, it seemed like she might have taken a day off to help run the shop. Mettaton was even less convinced that she and Sans had some kind of thing going on by this. 

“Hello, Mettaton. It’s nice to see you. Papyrus got home about an hour ago. Sans is fine, but apparently this morning he was hardly breathing. He apparently had pneumonia? I don’t know how he managed to get by us with something that bad,” she explained, and he could feel himself relax a little. At least it was just pneumonia, and that’d be fixed in a week or two. He had been worried it was something really bad. 

“How is Papyrus doing?” he asked, wanting to be ready before he walked in. “I know he was pretty shaken up this morning, but I haven’t talked to him since school started. He didn’t even text me back to tell me it was okay to come over.”

“He’s upset. He wasn’t crying when he came back home, but I could tell he had been just before he walked in. You should go see him,” she said. 

“I will. Before I go, I figured you should know that I got Frisk and all of our friends to help out with the shop,” he said. Toriel was Frisk’s mother. Frisk had been adopted when they were a kid, but it seemed like they were the best family out of any of them. Mettaton was still not sure how Frisk wasn’t forced into having a job here with how much Sans and Toriel liked each other. It was interesting how all of them were connected. 

“Oh, thank you. We will need the help,” Toriel sai, and Mettaton smiled at her before heading for the stairs. He wasn’t surprised to see that Papyrus’ door was closed, but there wasn’t any sign saying something, so he knocked and then let himself in. Yes, Papyrus still told people (usually Sans) if they could come in through signs. He had no reason to lock his door. 

Papyrus was curled up in his bed and the sight of it made Mettaton’s heart ache. He came over quietly and touched his shoulder, hoping his boyfriend was okay. He heard a soft sniffle in response and a hand snuck out from the blankets to grab his hand. Mettaton took a moment to get his shoes off, then he crawled into bed behind him and cuddled up to him as much as he could. Papyrus responded to that by rolling over, letting his boyfriend into his blanket cocoon, and burying his face in his neck. He had just been crying. Mettaton let him get comfortable and then began gently brushing his fingers through his hair, not saying anything. Papyrus would speak when he was ready, and obviously now was not the time. They laid like this for a while until finally he spoke up. 

“I was so worried. He looked like he was dying. They said that he had a lot of stuff in his lungs and he probably wouldn’t have made it another few days,” he explained, his voice raspy. 

Mettaton switched to rubbing his back gently, his other hand resting gently on the back of his head, fingers curled in the short hairs. “I could imagine how scary it was. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there with you, darling.”

“No, no,” he said softly, nuzzling against him. “I wouldn’t have wanted you to see that. I was… Pretty bad. Sans was pretty bad. It was pretty bad. I don’t know how I’m supposed to even keep up with the shop, but-”

“Don’t worry about it. Shyren’s got it under control. Frisk and Blooky are going to take over during school hours, then Aaron and Shyren are going to help out after school. Aaron’s also getting a fundraiser set up, and Blooky might perform for a few nights to get more people to stop by. It’ll work out,” Mettaton interrupted. He could feel his boyfriend’s smile, and it made him feel a lot better. 

“Thank you, Mettaton. You deserve the best boyfriend in the world award,” he said, pulling back to kiss him for a few moments. It was a messy kiss and Mettaton was pretty sure he had tears and possibly snot on his neck, but he didn’t care. Just as long as Papyrus felt okay. Love was gross sometimes, after all. 

“We can go to my house so you don’t have to be alone,” Mettaton offered after they stopped kissing. He wiped off his lips and his neck in one movement. His boyfriend nodded and moved to sit up, wiping at his own face. 

“I will start packing. Do you want to get us hot chocolates for the walk to your house?” Papyrus suggested, crawling over Mettaton to get up. 

“Of course.”

 

-

  
Papyrus went to school the next day to keep himself from thinking too much. Mettaton’s parents hadn’t said much about what he should or shouldn’t do, not wanting to be too imposing because they were just temporary guardians. Everyone was glad to see Papyrus back, but he stuck extra close to Mettaton and he was obviously not as up to things as usual. However, he still smiled at everyone and did his best to remain cheerful. It was a sign that he was doing okay, and it reassured all of his friends that there wasn’t much to worry about. Toriel called Papyrus after school with the news that apparently Sans was okay enough to have visitors now, and so Mettaton and Papyrus left to do just that. They had to wear gloves and face masks because he had been so critical when he came in, but they still got to visit, at least. Turns out it wasn’t pneumonia, but it was some kind of lung infection. He was doing alright, though. The doctor said he was healing faster than any chronically ill person he’d ever met. Papyrus was much better after this, and Mettaton found it kind of sad that maybe he had become used to this. It hurt him to see that his boyfriend had any pain, especially of this caliber. He seemed to be used to it. At least now he had another house to go to and another hand to hold. Mettaton didn’t mind being a safety blanket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so nice to write and i also found like 100 more chill bands to listen to   
> i thank this fic for helping me find chill tunes


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finals come along and surprisingly don't kill anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little short and probably a little shitty, but its cute??

Finals were a rough time for everyone, especially Mettaton. He was a decent student who tried his best, but being put under pressure was not his thing. He could handle drama, because that was where he felt like he belonged. Last minute line-memorizing was his forte, but what the fuck was trigonometry? Honestly, studying for his final in that class made him feel like he was drowning in numbers, and so he quit right away most times and just texted Papyrus instead. When finals were a week away and he realized he was ready for every final  _ except  _ trig, he had a minor panic attack. He was  _ so  _ fucked. He called Papyrus right away and probably gave his poor boyfriend a heart attack from how worried he was, and they agreed to spend the weekend together. 

Turns out, Papyrus also had some studying to do. Mettaton was fine in every other class besides trig, but his boyfriend had like four classes to study for. At first, Mettaton was very worried that he was going to actually die with all of that studying, but Papyrus just posed dramatically (a trait he picked up from his boyfriend, for sure) and assured him that he worked best under pressure. Mettaton watched in awe as the other started to churn out flash cards at a surprising pace. He took a few minutes to get into the studying mood, and just as he started to rewrite some formulas, Sans knocked on the door with a few cups of coffee. At that moment, Sans was both of their saviours. They thanked him, got to drinking, and also sat back down for some serious studying. 

Two hours later and they were both very done with studying. Papyrus announced that was time for an extended break and demanded that Mettaton pick a movie. Of course, he complied, because who was he to deny a good cuddle session? Also, his boyfriend was really cute when he tried to demand things, because he sounded like he thought he was very convincing. Mettaton picked out one of his favorite movies before turning around to see his boyfriend constructing a blanket fort for them to cuddle in. Sometimes, he thought he was dating a five year old, but a cute five year old. Okay, that sounded a little weird. He was twelve at worst. He waited patiently for Papyrus to assure it was perfection, and then he curled up in the fort with him. 

“Wow, this thing just needs some fairy lights and it could be a temporary home,” Mettaton joked. 

“I agree! I think it would be perfect for you,” Papyrus teased back, surprising Mettaton.

The extended break went very well in Mettaton’s own standards. There was a perfect amount of kisses and the maximum for cuddles had almost been reached. Almost. They did move their study supplies into the fort and went straight back to studying (with study breaks full of kissing). After an hour or two more, they were done with all of their studying and Mettaton was feeling much less panicky about finals. However, that did not mean he was going home. In fact, as soon as he had gone over his flash cards, he decided to focus on getting as close to Papyrus as he could while his boyfriend finished his own cards. He was almost done and just going over the last few, and once that was finished they were suddenly making out again. 

Maybe finals weren’t the worst time of year. Of course, it was the time of year where Mettaton’s sleep schedule got thrown out of a window and his hair and sometimes face suffered the pressure of teen hormones getting fucked do to stress (scientific wording, for sure). Papyrus also probably consumed the most coffee during those times, but at least they got work done. 

Oh, and kissed a lot. 

That totally helped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oki im gonna post one more lil drabble about summer and then wrap this up bec holy fuck school started and im dead


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer comes, and so do other things   
> (a few sexual references lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ending is kinda short and rly cheesy but its what i could manage

The summer that year was hot in more way than one. After they got out of school for the year, because they were still just juniors (now seniors), things got really interesting. Sans’ shop got even more customers because they served iced coffee and tea, and they were conveniently placed right right where most people could pause by before going home or going into town. That meant he usually had Toriel work all summer and sometimes they even convinced Frisk to help out with the work. They never really needed more help than the three of them, and Papyrus was bad with iced coffee, which all lead up to Papyrus being free most of the time. Mettaton didn’t have much to do other than hang out with the group of friends that he shared with his boyfriend, and more often than not, he chose his boyfriend over anyone else. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like people over the summer. It was more like it was a long period of time where he got to recharge and repair himself. He had a lot of work to be done, but he found himself not being as tired as he normally was when it started getting hotter. It was really cliche, but maybe he really was being more of himself? Either way, it left him wide awake during the first week of summer and also incredibly bored, so after that he decided to visit Papyrus. Most of his visits were unannounced and at odd times of the day. Sometimes it’d be three in the afternoon, sometimes it’d be one in the morning. It became an odd sort of routine for Mettaton to wind up in Papyrus’ bed at least four times a week, and Sans unhappily accepted it. It wasn’t like much else happened other than sleeping. Of course, hot weather put a strain on cuddling, but that didn’t mean they made out any less. 

There was, of course, eventually that one time where Sans was out doing something all night and Mettaton was over and things got a little bit more intense than a PG-13 rating would allow, but it was a special night nonetheless. It had meant a lot to both of them, and one of them may have cried (for once, it wasn’t Papyrus crying). It didn’t help that Mettaton was a little sick and already overemotional from an argument with his parents, but all was forgiven in the end. (Except their sins.) 

Sans found out about that the next morning when both Papyrus and Mettaton were acting incredibly flustered around anyone. They were a little obvious about it, in all fairness, and all Sans did was make a couple suggestive puns to absolutely ruin their lives. Metatton was the first one to tell Frisk, and they laughed about it and said they figured it would’ve happened soon. In that one odd interaction, Papyrus and Mettaton were offered to come to a picnic as well and he personally found Frisk’s timing to be very poor. They also laughed at that, which made him glad, and he ended up saying yes anyway. 

This picnic happened a couple weeks later because everyone apparently had plans for a while, and then during the picnic something beautiful happened. Shyren accidentally tripped and spilt her food on Frisk who retaliated with some mashed potatoes to Shyren’s face, and suddenly there was a food fight. It was all in good fun and Mettaton actually didn’t mind that much that his hair was getting dirty. Papyrus did the best out of all of them, somehow hitting every one of them with whatever food he was throwing. It was an impressive show of talent, and by the end of the food (the fight would definitely had continued) they were all out of breath and ready to take a break. Of course, as soon as they calmed down a little, they started giggling and laughing and that lasted for a solid three minutes. It was a good day, to sum it up. Even if Mettaton was still helping Papyrus get food out of his hair for a few hours (it was really fluffy, after all. Fluffy hair likes to keep things). 

By the time the summer ended, Mettaton realized that his entire life had been changed by that one low, sad scene. One night Papyrus and him were texting and he eventually stopped and realized that Papyrus had been right. It was all a part of his character arc. After that quick thought, he was smiling extra hard and couldn’t help being a little extra affectionate. He wouldn’t have guessed that the co-star of his life would’ve been waiting for him to hit his worst. He wouldn’t have guessed that his lowest moments would’ve led to  _ this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real question is am i going to write out that sexe scene   
> the answer is maybe?????  
> also wow this is done after like 9 years im   
> a lil sad tbh this one was rly cute

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS SO GAY wOW  
> but the real question is should i write more. leave ur opinion somewhere ill probably cry about it and write more no matter what.


End file.
